Haara Archipelago
The Haara Archipelago is a series of islands that branched off from the rest of earth evolutionarily about 70 million years ago. The islands are suspected to once have been part of the coast of North America, although this is not confirmed. Geographical Features Though all the islands share the same, essential feature of forests and plains, a lot of their geography is unique. Corcunda Corcunda is the largest and longest of the three islands. The western side consists mainly of forests and beaches, up to the strange land protrusion, where the habitats become more diverse. The protrusion itself is rocky, and the areas near the edge are often wet and there is a high chance of slipping and injuring yourself. The middle area of Corcunda is mainly grassy plains and hills. Lakes dot this landscape, and often even forest animals venture out for a drink. Near the eastern end, the land rises, and on either side is a sheer cliff about 200 metres high, and at the foot of these cliffs are a maze of sharp rocks. Falling off leads to certain death. There is no natural barrier between the cliffs and the section of land, and the cliff edges are constantly falling away, so up there, all animals have to be careful. Sormi Sormi is smaller than Corcunda, though as thick as Corcunda in some places. The eastern end, the thickest, is mainly forest, though there is the occasional hill. At the north-eastern beach there is a stone causeway sticking out some distance. West of the forest, there are a few grassy plains, before the land becomes hot and sandy. The deserts end in a low-lying area of stony ground, which rises again soon afterwards. The lowered part is flooded every high tide, so this isolates the end of the land from the rest of Sormi. Luckily, this does not last long. Kayra Kayra is the smallest of the three islands. It is forested at the coast, though a large majority of its landmass is prairie. On the eastern side are some cliffs rising about 140 metres above sea level. Anyone falling off is dashed to pieces on the tall, needle-sharp rocks waiting at the foot of the cliffs. These cliffs are less vulnerable to erosion than those on Corcunda. Mezera Sea ﻿The Mezera Sea is the body of water that separates the three islands. It is inhabited by predators every bit as deadly as those on land. Only these predators have prevented each island's ecosystem from reaching that of another. Lots of small islands dot the Mezera Sea, though these are too small to hold an ecosystem and are mainly used as resting points for animals that dare swim in the waters. History ﻿When the Haara Archipelago broke from the coast of America 70 million years ago, it was originally one strip of land, named Haara. However, as the plates continued to move, the strip eventually broke into three islands. They were named the Haara Archipelago after the original island. At least, this is what people are led to believe. In reality, its discoverers named it the Haara Archipelago, before finding out it had, in the past, been a single island, which they named Haara. Inhabitants ﻿Since the Haara Archipelago branched off from evolution 70 million years ago and was not affected by the K-T Extinction, many of its inhabitants are reptilian and resemble dinosaurs from the past of other continents. Corcunda: *Camuraptor *Cornutectum *Truculentusaurus Rex *Quattorceratops *Curraxosaurus *Terratremo *Pennigersaurus *Sileovenator *Inculpatusaurus Sormi: *Fossura *Incultaraptor *Veloxasaurus *Escendosaurus *Mucrodentisaurus *Loricatusaurus *Pugnaxosaurus Kayra: *Titanostega *Sarcinovenator *Pacisaurus *Cornusaurus *Ornithocursor *Lentucephalosaurus *Quattuocrurcarnus Mezera Sea: *Anguillasaurus *Missatectum *Pontomarisaurus *Mollisomes *Missacaput *Perspicuusaurus *Referolocuspiscis General: *Volatilispeto *Cruorvenator Plant Life ﻿Haara's plant life also survived the K-T Extinction, and resembles that from long ago. * In Fiction *﻿Walking with Dinosaurs (Toothless100) *The Discovery of the Haara Archipelago Category:Locations Category:Haara Archipelago Category:Lost Worlds